Letters from Harry
by xdreamernumbuhfour
Summary: Harry's going to school in another world and he's got some pretty interesting things to say to the folks back home. Like how a three-headed dog tried to eat him for dinner and how much he misses the Baratie. Just your average stuff that happens at Hogwarts.
1. August 1

**(AN at the bottom)**

**Letters from Harry**

* * *

**(August 1)**

Dear Raven,

We made it to the Wizarding World today! It was amazing~!

We met a man named Hagrid out on this tiny island in the middle of the ocean (which was really gloomy, unlike the ones back home). Sanji didn't like it at all. I think it reminded him of that "Damned Rock".

Hagrid was really nice, told me that I looked like my dad but had my mom's eyes. He's really huge, like a small giant or something, and he wants a dragon for a pet. A dragon! I think that Luffy-oji would like him.

After we got off the island, Hagrid took us to this grimy little pub called the Leaky Cauldron. It's supposed to be famous, but we wouldn't have noticed it if Hagrid hadn't have pointed it out. Nami nearly walked by it.

It was really quiet in there until the barkeeper noticed me. Apparently I'm more famous than I thought. Nami scared them off pretty quickly.

But not before I met my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I don't like him at all Rae. He has a stutter (remember what Robin said? Be wary of people with stutters.) and Sanji wouldn't let him get too close to me. He told me later (while Nami was distracting Hagrid) that I shouldn't trust him and stay as far away from him as I could.

We went straight to Diagon Alley after the pub; Rae, I wished that you were there! You would have loved it! I felt like I needed eight more eyes to see everything!

They had cauldrons for sale and a shop just for animals. Things were whizzing around everywhere and it was loud, but it reminded me of those festivals that you have back on your island. And they had a shop for brooms that had something called a Nimbus Two Thousand. It's the fastest ever from what I hear. I want one. . .

The first place we went was Gringotts, the wizards' bank. Nami got that look in her eye and I knew that, if she hadn't retired from being one of the best thieves in the world, she would have robbed it blind in two seconds flat. Gringotts is run by GOBLINS! Goblins Raven! They were about as big as Chopper-nii in his Brain point, but no where near as cute. I think if anyone tried to cuddle them, they'd get a knife in the back.

A goblin named Griphook took us down to the vault my parents set up in this little cart. It had so many twists and turns it made my head spin. Nami memorized them as we went through, I think. When we actually got to the vault, Hagrid looked sick and Nami looked contemplative when she saw all the gold my parents left me. She managed to get Griphook to tell her that it wasn't the only vault Mom and Dad left me. There's another one with the Potter and Evans' heirlooms in it, but I won't be able to get much out of it until I turn seventeen. We swung by the Potter vault and got some photo albums and a pendant that's been passed down through generations of Potters. But before there, we went by vault 713. Hagrid got something out of it that made me very curious.

All that was in there was a grubby little package on the floor, wrapped up in brown paper. I don't know much about the stuff in this world, but Raven, I think that whatever was in that package was important. Why would they want to hide something so small in such a well protected place? Send me back your ideas on that.

After we got out of the bank, Hagrid dropped us off at a clothing store called Madam Malkin's. I didn't like her too much, but kept my mouth shut in case Sanji heard me and decided to give me a kick in the head for it. Nami milled around for 'dress robes and casual clothes' while Sanji flirted with the salesgirl. Poor thing didn't know what hit her.

I met another boy while I was getting fitted. He was shocked when he heard my name and really curious when I told him that I've lived in another world for as long as I could remember. I told him about you, too. He said that you seem like someone he wouldn't want to cross. I sort of like him. He reminds me a bit of Nami when she's in her money-scheming mode, but I might bully him into being a bit nicer. Especially about the whole blood purity thing. His parents have influenced him too much.

He told me a little about the Houses at Hogwarts (Gryffindors are like Luffy, reckless and brave, Ravenclaws are smart like Robin, Hufflepuffs are really nice like Chopper, and Slytherins are like Nami and Hancock-chan.) and about a game called Quidditch. Sanji had a time pulling me away from him when I got really interested. I'm depressed that first years can't have brooms. Maybe I could get one for back home? What do you think?

But being torn away from Draco (that's the boy's name) was well worth it. Hagrid bought us all ice cream~! I really like him.

I bought you some color changing ink that I'll send back with Sanji and Nami. I found it when we were buying my supplies. I tried to buy you a book called **Muggle Revenges: for Witches and Wizards Still under the Trace**, but Nami caught me trying to sneak it into the pile. I'll try to get it for you at Christmas. Sanji wouldn't let me buy a golden cauldron either, but I think Nami wanted it too. I have a telescope now, so we can look at the stars when I come to visit you and Zoro-oji. And the Apothecary was rather cool too. The first thing I'm going to do when I have the chance is to look at my Potions book. You don't need magic to make them and Sanji looked through a few and said that they looked similar to cook books. That might be my favorite subject.

Then we went to the owl shop (Eeylops Owl Emporium). Hagrid bought me an owl as a birthday present. Needless to say, he got a big hug for that.

She's beautiful Raven! Hedwig (that's what I named her) is snowy white and she has big amber eyes. Her attitude reminds me of you. She bit me on the ear the minute I let her out of the cage and fixed my hair. Just like you would (except you'd hit me instead of bite my ear).

Then we went to get my wand.

Mr. Ollivander is an odd man to say the least. He was rather creepy about the whole choosing a wand thing and rattled off the characteristics my parents' wands had. I tried about half the wands in the shop before I found the one for me. Holly and phoenix feather. The brother to Voldemort's wand. You know, the guy that killed my parents? It's disturbing, but I still like my wand. It just feels** right**. Sanji rushed me out of there pretty quickly.

Right now, we're staying in the Leaky Cauldron. Sanji and I are sharing a room and Nami's next door. She's heading back in the morning. I don't think I'll be able to stand a month away from the Baratie, from everyone, from you. I'll have Nami give you the letter. When you want to reply, just give your letter to her and she'll send it to me. Dumbledore made us a set of enchanted journals. Anything that goes in them appears in the other. Pretty cool, isn't it?

Hoping to hear from you soon,

Harry

* * *

**A/N: This is from a story that I don't think that I'll ever get around to writing, but I can do it through letters! Mainly it'll be letters from Harry, who's been raised in the One Piece world by Sanji and the rest of the chefs on the Baratie after a bit of accidental magic and an Apparation through worlds. **

**Sanji's back at the Baratie after finding the All Blue. Everyone except the Strawhats (plus Harry and Raven) and Amazon Lily know that Luffy faked his death to protect his crew and is currently living with Hancock under the woman's protection. Nami's running a small produce company from Cocoyashi Village that's slowly turning into a well-known corporation. So she's basically getting rich. Robin and Franky are living in Water Seven and Chopper lives on Drum Island three fourths of the year and in Syrup village when he's not there. Usopp lives in Syrup island with Kaya, who's now an excellent doctor. Usopp invents things and writes books for a living, most of which have been sucessful. Zoro built a dojo on his home island and maintains his status as the World's Strongest Swordsman with Perona occasionally dropping in to annoy him. Vivi's still queen of Alabasta and a new mom, her husband being Kohza. And Brooke's a rockstar again.**

**Harry got his letter from Fawkes on his eleventh birthday and was taken to Dumbledore along with Sanji and Nami, who are like his parents. Harry's also a chef-in-training. He wants to take over the Baratie some day when Sanji retires (never). **

**Raven, the girl Harry's writing to, is his best friend and Zoro's number one student who lives on his home island. She's a few years older than Harry and kicks his butt in every direction, but they've known each other long enough that it doens't matter anymore.**

** Zoro's insanely protective of her, as she reminds him of Kuina, and like a daughter to him. Harry and Raven find Sanji and Zoro's rivalry amusing but tiring at the same time. **

**And I think that's all I need to say. . .**


	2. August 3

**Letters from Harry**

* * *

**(August 3)**

Harry,

Sounds like you had a pretty good time.

This Hagrid person seems interesting. Perhaps you could ask him more about your parents. They have actual dragons in the Wizarding worlds? Not artificial ones like Vegapunk made? Send me a picture if you can. But don't tell Luffy-oji, he'll want one.

I agree with Sanji about your professor. If he wants you to stay away from him, then by all means listen to him! I know how rash and stupid you can be, and I don't want you to get hurt. Be careful Harry!

You thought about cuddling a goblin? What the hell?

Bring the photo album along the next time you come to visit. I want to see your family too.

As for the package. . . it probably is dangerous. If it's kept in such high security, it's either worth a great deal or incredibly dangerous. A magical artifact perhaps? I'm cluless about the Wizarding World. If you can, go to your school's library and look up magical aretefacts. It might help.

The boy you talked to is right to fear me! I don't think I'd like him if he were a brat. Make sure to humble him up a bit before you get any ideas for a get-together.

What's the point of getting a broom early if you can't use it? But if you want to buy it and, say, let me borrow it all year, I wouldn't say no~! Let's see how this Raven flies!

You'd like anyone that feeds you! Remember the 'Stranger and the Supplies' incident?

I love the color changing ink. I've been writing with it all day and I made a picture for Aesop. I'll give it to Usopp when he comes by and tell him that it was from the both of us. Don't forget to get gifts for everyone else! I look forward to that book at Christmas.

Hedwig seems like a good bird. I like her already from what you've told me.

Ollivander sounds creepy. Brother wand to Voldemort? Sounds like a warning, Harry. Tread lightly in the Wizarding world.

I'll miss you when I have the chance. I've got tournaments all week long and Zoro's not letting us slack off. I had to sneak off just to write this! I'm going to be in for it when the guys rat me out.

Hoping that Zoro won't get too mad,

Akemini Raven

* * *

**A/N: Aesop is Usopp and Kaya's two year old son. He looks like Usopp, but has Kaya's nose and attitude.**

**SBS**

**Thanks for Favoriting and Alerting:** kyuuo, Rosewind Trill and JCake!

TheBlackSeaReaper: **Thank you!**


	3. September 1

**Letters From Harry**

* * *

**(September 1)**

Rae-chan,

Today was freaking amazing!

I woke up really early today and couldn't go back to sleep because I was so excited. Is that what you do before a tournament? Sanji made me double check everything before we left for the train station.

Yep, you go to Hogwarts by train. Weird, isn't it? You'd think it would be something more exciting. But getting on to Platform 9 and ¾ was wicked. Aparently the barrier between the platforms is charmed to be unnoticeable and looks solid, but you can pass right through it. The lady we asked for help said it was best to do it at a run so we did, but no one seemed to notice. Maybe there's charms to make people ignore you? After all, a kid carrying an owl and a forgein-looking blond running at a wall has got to be something people would stop to stare at.

The Hogwarts Express can't compare to the sea trains at Water Seven, but it seemed pretty nice. The only scarlet train I've ever seen though.

Sanji helped me find an empty compartment and I met a girl there who sort of reminded me of Robin, but she talks more and isn't as morbid.* Her name's Hermione. She and another boy, Neville, asked to share my compartment and then she went off on a history lesson of the train. Apparently it was made in 1936 by Muggles. A Minster of Magic decided to use it as transport for students, which resulted in the biggest Concealment Charm ever performed in Britain! It's actually a pretty cool story once you hear it and Hermione seemed really interested in the sea trains too. Sanji likes her too and told me that she seemed like a good friend to have. Neville's alright, but he's shyer than Chopper-nii! He likes plants, though, and got a kick out of the stories about Usopp's plant attacks. Do you think you could ask for some for me?

Raven, do you know what the best part about meeting Hermione and Neville was? They didn't care about me being Harry Potter. Hermione listed off all the books I'm in, but she didn't seem to care that I was a famous name or anything. Neville seemed understanding. He told me that it's alright if I don't want to be everyone's hero. Because, seriously, me as a posterchild? Pffft. . .

After the whole introduction thing and train talk, we settled down into family talk. I told them all about Sanji and the Baratie and everyone else. Hermione really wants to meet you, Raven. I'm afraid for my life if this happens. You two would kill me with knowledge and _shinai_. I can imagine you and Hermione beating me down with books and bamboo swords. Hermione comes from a family of Muggles and her parents are dentists (which are totally scary, though I'm not going to tell her that). Neville's a pureblood from a big family. Everyone thought he'd be a Squib (a child from a magical family who doesn't have enough magic to be considered a witch or wizard. From what I know, they only come from pureblood families – which tend to interbreed. That's not healthy. Neville seems fine, though.) until his uncle dropped him out a window. He bounced his way to safety~!

Imagine, we had a Muggleborn (Hermione), a Half-Blood (me), and a Pureblood (Neville) in one compartment. No predjudices here! At least, until Draco showed up.

We had just gotten a whole bunch of sweets off the cart that passes through the train (some of which I'm sending you) when the little brat showed up. Not only did he piss me off by insulting my new friends, he called Hermione some rather nasty names and tried to drag me off to sit with him. Needless to say I kicked his bratty ass (literally). The funniest part was when the two boys that were following him around like bodyguards tried to gang up on me. I kicked them all down the corridor like Sanji taught me~! :D

The bad part was that Neville's toad, Trevor, escaped. Little bugger. That led us on an adventure throughout the train in search of them! Which was lucky, seeing as the prefects were looking for me. Apparently you're not supposed to start fights on the train. Pfft. . . Rules can't hold back the teachings that Sanji beat into me! Love and honor the ladies, kick the bastards, respect food. Those are the three rules which must always be followed. :nods:

Anyways, I nearly got into a fight with some red headed guy when he was being rude to Hermione. Mind, she was being a bit bossy, but you know how hot-headed I can get. Luckily, Neville and Hermione were quick learners and held me back before we could get into a scuffle. The ginger's friends did the same. Unfortunetally, our argument caught the attention of one of the Prefects, the ginger's older brother, and he sent us back to our compartment.

Hermione a few moments ago, since it's time to change into our robes. She said that she was going down the corridor to check on another fight that broke out (this time between the ginger and Draco), but I think she was using it as an excuse to get out of the compartment while Neville and I changed.

I've got to go right now, we've got five minutes until the train reaches the station and I've got to go.

Wish me luck!

Harry~

* * *

*I've noticed that Robin has rather dark ideas (ex. Wanting to name the Sunny-go Being of Darkness. . .), especially after the timeskip. I think it's hilarious though XD.

**Ta-dah~! I think that Harry would get along with Hermione and Neville if they were the first people that he met. Ron's cool, but I don't feel comfortable writing him like I do these three. Besides, Harry's a lot like Sanji in this fic, so he won't be able to put up with Ron's attitude to Hermione. So there's going to be a lot of animosity between the two. It's not Ron bashing though, I'm just trying to change the relationships to fit the changes to the _universe_. As for Draco, it's going to take more than one thrashing for Harry to turn him around.**

**SBS!**

**Thanks for Favoriting and Alerting:** ShiroSakuraTenshi, Izreal, redfang119, Soul D. Phoenix, sakura240, leighann101, Shinigami-Chan17, lalunaticscribe, and LaxDrake4. **(Phew, that's a lot of people! Thank you everyone!)**

JCake: **:) Thank you!**

sakura240: **um, Kura! You first! Usopp and Kaya would have the world's cutest kids, wouldn't they~? :D And who's to say Luffy'll stay in hiding . it is Luffy after all. And, Berry! You next! He is indeed reckless, but it's Harry. No matter what the story, everything he does is reckless. Hero-complexes. *shakes head***

LaxDrake4: **Thank you!**


	4. September 1 Night

**Letters From Harry**

* * *

**(September 1: Night)**

Raven,

A lot's happened since I wrote you earlier today.

First off, Hagrid led all the first years to these boats and we rode across a lake in them. I shared a boat with Neville, Hermione and a boy who didn't introduce himself. He didn't seem to like Neville or Hermione and I got used as a barrier.

It was amazing seeing the castle for the first time. Doctrine's castle is still the prettiest by far, but Hogwarts was stunning.

We found Trevor there, much to Neville's delight. Hagrid left us there with Professor McGonagall, who really reminds me of you, even more than Hermione. She had a no-nonsense thing about her, but you wouldn't wear green robes, would you?

She welcomed us to Hgowarts, told us that we were going to get Sorted and a little about each house. Apparently they have a point system here.

I was so nervous, Raven. I thought that we were going to have to take a test or something in front of the whole school! And the ginger from earlier kept going on about fighting a troll. That helped a little bit. I'm an excellent fighter~!

Then we got scared half to death by a bunch of shitty-ghosts. I _hate_ ghosts! I don't see how you can stand Perona. Brooke's the only dead guy I like.

Luckily, McGonagall came back and sent them off before leading us into the Great Hall.

It was almost as amazing as the castle. The best part was that the ceiling - according to Hermione - it's enchanted to look like the sky outside. There's thousands of candles floating around it, so I was a little nervous about getting hot wax on me, but Neville thinks that they're No Melt Magic Candles. Apparently, the last Headmaster tried to put on a play that ended in disaster. Oddly enough, Neville told us about that one. Apparently his grandmother was a student when that heappened.

McGonagall brought out this ratty old hat that sang a song - wizards have the weirdest ideas and inventions, don't they? - and basically told us that we'd put it on so it could read our thoughts and put us in the right House.

Of course, that didn't make me feel any better. I'd still have to try it on in front of the whole school.

It seemed to take forever until it was my turn. Hermione was Sorted into Ravenclaw - for those of wit and learning - and Neville was made a Gryffindor - where dwell the brave of heart! Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart (sorry, but I rather liked that rhyme~!:)). And then it was my turn.

As soon as McGonagall said my name, everyone started whispering and I felt really sick about it. I was glad when I put the hat on - it sank over my face so I couldn't see anything. But, Raven, the Hat spoke inside my head. It told me that I had plently of courage - being /your/ friend I need to be brave! (just kidding, Rae, don't hurt me!) - and that I had a sharp mind. but it said that my loyalty was my greatest factor despite all the ambition that I had. I asked it to put me somewhere where I could belong and just be Harry. I don't want to be famous for something I don't even remember Rae, let alone something that killed my parents.

I got put into Hufflepuff.

They're all very nice there, a lot like Kaya and Chopper. I got to sit next to Cedric Diggory. He's a year older than you and one of the nicest people I've ever met! He's like a boy version of Kaya! He's blond like her too.

Hufflepuff's ghost, the Fat Friar, tried to greet me, but I kept hiding behnd Cedric so I wouldn't have to look at him. The older students all laughed at me but seemed really understanding about it. Apparently a lot of Hufflepuffs are Muggleborn and afraid of ghosts so hiding from the Friar wasn't anything new. and he seemed really understanting about it and went away without any fuss. If I ever get the courage up, I'll have to apologize to him.

Apparently the ginger boy's name is Ron Weasley. I feel bad for Neville since Weasley's in his house. We had a glaring contest until his twin brothers noticed and walloped him upside the head. It was hilarious.

The food at Hogwarts is good, but you know me. Growing up at the Baratie has made me expect the greatest food in the world. But the trecale tart was good!

Cedric told me and the rest of the first years - Ernie, Hannah, Justin, Susan, Megan, Leanne and Zacharias - about our house and how it sticks together. Hufflepuff is the house that is picked on the most, so we needed to have each others' backs in case something happens. He then pointed out our Head of House, Professor Sprout, and told us to go to her if we ever had any problems. According to Cedric, she listens to everyone's problems no matter how small they are. I met her after the feast when she came to welcome us to Hufflepuff and she seems really nice. She's going to have a meeting with all of the First Years individually after our first week so she can tell our parents how we're settling in.

After Cedric gave us the run down, everyone kind of broke off into their own little groups. Raven, I miss you more than ever right now. I've had you and Avis with me for as long as I can remember and I don't really know anyone in this world. Why couldn't you have been a witch too? Or me a Muggle? I hate not being able to see you every week like normal.

I was so bored I nearly fell asleep in my treacle tart. Luckily for me, Cedric caught me right before I did and kept prodding me every couple of minutes to make sure I stayed awake.

Finally, all the food was cleared away - by magic of course - and Dumbledore gave his speech. Forbidden Forest is forbidden, Quidditch tryouts are next week, don't use magic in the corridors between classes, and the third floor corridor is off limits to everyone who doesn't want to die painfully. Yeah, /that/ woke me up!

Everyone got really startled at that and Cedric told us that it was really odd since he usually gives a reason for something being off limit.

And then we sang the school song (which was so weird I can't even begin to describe it). It was the kind of song that Luffy-oji would make up. Ron's twin brothers were the last to finish, seeing as they were singing like it was a funeral march.

Once we finished with the feast, our Prefects led us to the Hufflepuff common room, which isn't too far from the kitchens (according to Cedric). I won't tell you too much, since it's supposed to be a secret, but you get into it by tapping barrels in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. The Prefects told us that if you tap on the wrong barrel or the wrong rhythm, you get drenched with vinegar from another barrel. Pretty cool defense, huh? Keeps intruders out and pranks them while doing it! :D

The common room is really big and it feels nice and sunny. The windows are enchanted so we can see dandelions and grass swaying in the wind. The sofas look like bumblebee stripes, which is kinda cool. There are two big, round doors that lead to the common rooms, boys on the right and girls on the left. The best part is the plants that hang down from the ceiling. Some of them even sing!

Well, I'll tell you more later. It's late and I'm really tired.

Goodnight, Love

Harry~

* * *

**A/N: HUFFLEPUFF! What? Am I crazy? No. I have my reasons. . .**

**SBS!**

**Thanks for Favoriting and Alerting:** TheBlackSeaReaper

TheBlackSeaReaper: **Thank you:)**

sakura240: **Hm, Kura! You first again! Yes, I like Ron too much to bash him. But he's difficult for me to write and wouldn't work out as Harry's best friend. Berry, you next again! Poor Harry, he's going to be a pile of mush before second year! Thank you both very much~!**


	5. Temporary AN

Due to the fact that my laptop is experiencing problems that might take some time to fix, all of my stories are going on a temporary hiatius. However, I will be posting one-shots and stuff for this story on my live journal since I have the mobile app (I go by dreami_chwan there). I'll replace this note with an actual chapter when I get my laptop fixed. In the mean time, I might actually start writing this story instead of the lettersXD Sorry about the inconvienence everyone. 


End file.
